We Can Save Her
by The Elo
Summary: One day Matt's Dad comes and tells he and his sister terrible news...their Mums dead. Now he and his sister Libby must find a way to save her. Facing the Vashta Nerada and a library that is an actually planet, all without being found out who they truly are...Really time-travel is quite a mess.
1. News

**Right it should be known that I don't own Doctor Who...  
**

**Just please review what you think.  
**

* * *

**51st Century Earth**

"Brrrrruuummm!" I said pushing the small red fire truck a long across the living room carpet. "Ni nor ni nor," I said, "Emergency!" I stopped the fire truck in front of a Lego building with fake fire. "Ahh help me!" I said grapping a small Lego figure and putting its arms up in shock, hanging it halfway out the window. I tumbled out firemen from the fire truck and set them to work, banishing the fire away. Then the doorbell went. I pretended I didn't notice, hoping my older sister would get up from her position on the couch reading some new magazine, instead making the small Lego firemen rescue the one in the window. I was lucky. I heard her sigh in exasperation, before getting up and answering the door.

I carried on playing, until I heard my sister shouting. I looked up to see her coming in crying and then picking me up into a bundle, wrapping her arms around me tightly. Her black hair hung loosely around her shoulders.

"Sissy? What's wrong?" I asked upset because she was upset.

She unfurled me from her arms and said, "Daddy's home."

Nothing in her voice told me she was happy. But she should be? Because we barely see Daddy and when we do he takes up to the most extraordinary places.

"Dad," My sister said looking around to see Dad in the doorway, "You tell him."

She still kept her grips as Dad came forward.

I had never seen him so upset; he looked like he had been crying at one point. His head hung low, his arms droopy as he came over and hugged me. I noticed he was still wearing the same suit we had last seen him in. He only did it to impress Mummy, Sissy told me.

"I am so sorry, Mathew." He said his voice wavering with emotion.

"But…Mummy's not coming home."

I wasn't stupid even at the age of eight. He said my full name instead of 'Matty' or 'Matt'. There was a reason why Mummy's wasn't coming home and it wasn't going to be good.

Daddy bent down even more looking directly into my eyes and said, "You understand why Mathew how I'm never always here?"

I nodded, I did. I had once asked Mummy why and she had said that she and Daddy don't meet in the right order that we have to be careful what we say because we could get a Daddy who didn't know us. So I never found myself running to the door if I heard his name get called, or if I knew if it was him. You could never be sure, Mummy said, you can never be sure.

Daddy took a deep breath, "Well the first time I met Mummy, was at the Library."

I sent a confused look at my Dad, not fully understanding, where was he going with this? Yes he had said Mummy died, but what has it got to with a Library?

"You must understand Mathew that I didn't know who Mummy was. And because of that I didn't trust her…" he trailed off, pain crossing his features before pulling himself together. "And that was also the day that Mummy…died."

Then I remembered what Mummy said before she had gone this morning.

_"Now, Libby I want you to stay home and look after your brother,"_

_"Mum I know, I get what you mean." Sissy said folding her arms, "Just don't be gone that long okay? I had to feed this brat for a whole week last time." She gestured to me._

_"Hey!" I shouted annoyed._

_Mummy smiled, before hugging Sisy saying, "Just don't get on each other's nerves too much."_

_"Mum I'm twelve; I'm pretty capable to look after Matt." Sissy said._

_"I know, just most twelve year olds would be playing on their iPod's. Not shooting rabbits for target practice." She gave Sissy a stern look before bending down and hugging me._

_"Now sweetie I want you to be the delightfully angel you are. And try not to make the biggest elastic band ball in the universe." She gave an exasperated sigh after breaking the hug._

_"It wasn't that big I swear!" I cried._

_"It was bigger than the bloody house!" Sissy shouted, "And how I failed to notice it is beyond me!" She then stalked off to the living room leaving Mum and me near the door. Sissy got like that, it was a girly thing apparently._

_Mum turned to me, after watching Sissy go, "Do you want a book?" She asked._

_"A book?" I questioned._

_"Yes a book from the biggest library in the universe."_

_My eyes widen, "Is that where you're going and can I get the Five Sontarans?"_

_She smiled, "Yes and of course Sweetie."_

_I felt excitement bubble up inside me, "Dose Sissy get one?"_

_"Yes Sissy will get one as well," Mummy answered. She gave me another hug, before kissing me on the cheek and saying, "I have to go now Sweetie, look after your sister."_

_She then walked out the door still smiling and closed it behind her._

_I stood there for a few moments and then came up with the brilliant plan to annoy Sissy._

I cried and I couldn't stop. The tears found my way to my eyes and poured down so fast. Dad just held me, letting me cry everything out. I didn't know what to think Mummy was dead and she wasn't coming back…She was never coming back. I heard Sissy start crying again and started hugging us both. I buried my face in Daddy's shoulder, wanting everything to not ever be so true. It's a shame that never seems to work.

* * *

**21st Century Earth**

We walked down the path to the park, me and Sissy, she was holding my hand as we walked. We were in Leadworth now, we had come to see Nana and Granddad and tell them of the news. When Daddy had landed the TARDIS he said that me and Sissy should go to the park, while he broke the news to our Grandparents. He looked especially grim when he said the last part.

We found a park bench in front of the park and sat down. We were especially quiet and hadn't talked seen we had left the house to see Nana and Granddad. We both had too much on our minds.

I watched the other kids play on the swings, the see-saw, the round-about and the slide, all laughing and giggling. They couldn't care less about our loss.

"You okay now Matt?" Sissy asked.

I didn't say anything instead I carried on staring at the other kids.

"…Why not we go and play on the swings? Something to distract us?" Sissy asked hopefully.

"…I…don't…" I couldn't seem to form the words in my mouth instead feeling frustrated and ended up crying again. Fat tears rolled down my cheek, this just made me angry.

Sissy wrapped her arms around me saying, "I-I'm going to do something about it. We'll save Mummy somehow…I-I've hadn't worked out how, but if we give ourselves time and have a good hard long think. T-then we can do it Matt. We can save Mummy. I promise."

By the end of her speech she was in tears herself. We sat there, crying until we could not cry anymore. The only thing we had was each other's comfort. No words needed to be spoken. What I can say is that Sisy always keeps her promises.

* * *

**Well did you like it? Was it sad enough? Something tells me it probably wasn't...But then you guys can tell me if it is or not. Review!  
**


	2. Job Interview

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They mean so much to me. :)**

**Right the next chapter**

* * *

**51st Century **

**Eight Years Later**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock ringing, today was the day we started out the first part of our plan. Libby had been true to her word, she spent six years going through documents from different time zones onto what happened. Every theory, every fairy tale, anything she could get her hands on while going through high school and managing to pass everything at 100%. She literally walked out of high school and could get any job she wanted, universities were begging for her. I was pretty much heading her way, except with a let's say a 'behaviour problem'. It really wasn't my fault that every teacher I got didn't actually understand their subject. I didn't know how Libby coped.

After Mum died, Dad pretty much moved in with us. He was always there, but Libby never truly forgave him for not saving her. It was probably one of the reasons she strived so hard to find a way to save her. Losing Mum hurt her more than it did me. Maybe it was because I was so young, the memories of Mum were not as prominent as Libby's, so I suffered slightly less. I still suffered, just not as much as Libby. Dad had years to get over with it and yet through the years I still caught him sometimes staring at things that belonged to Mum. I think he blames himself more than Libby sometimes.

Every now and again we visited our grandparents in the 21st Century. We ourselves lived mostly in the 51st, but then again we lived in a time machine. And sometimes the TARDIS decided that she didn't want us to land where we wanted to go (that's what Dad says, but we both know it's because he's a bad driver) and we could ended up in any era. Most of the time we ended up running for our lives in some sort of life threating situation, it always ended with Dad saving the day, or occasionally Libby or I. It depended on who had actually been taken prisoner or was hanging off on some cliff maybe (that has happened and frankly it was not one of Dads best ideas to let go, we were just lucky that some sort of trampoline like animal had been underneath. Dad still claims he knew it was there. We both know he didn't, since we had both looked down not long before we had let go).

I quickly got out of bed and dressed in the smartest cloths we had in a wardrobe that could be counted as its own planet to a certain degree. I walked out into the console room, to find Dad fiddling with the controls. He looked up at me and frowned at my cloths, "What are you getting so smart for?"

Hopefully being a parent will make him think the opposite of what we were actually doing, "I've got a date Dad," I said as calmly as possible.

Dad's eyebrows rose looking a bit stunned, "W-when did you get this date?" He said squeaking.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Yesterday, she seemed pretty nice so I thought that I would give it a go."

"Oh, okay…" He said then he said, "Where's your sister?" Drastically changing the subject.

I thought I was going to lose my cool, when I said the next part, "Job interview," I said with a shrug. "She finally decided that she was going to go into the work force."

Dad snorted, "Domestic life," He muttered.

"Mind dropping me off?" I asked leaning on the railing.

Dad sprang into action, "Of course! Now where is it this girl lives? Alberton? Lexisin? Or maybe in the Trigger quadrant do you know that there is-" He blabbed.

"Earth Dad," I said interrupting him with a smirk with how off track he can get.

Dad quickly stopped talking and ran around the TARDIS pulling various levers needed. He coped better than I thought, but then the amount of boyfriends Libby had gone on dates, he probably used to it by now.

We landed shortly afterwards and after managing to get Dad off my back, I walked down the road sitting down at the bus stop next to a very smart version of my sister. She had instead of having her hair flowing and long, she pulled it in a bun, and makeup scorched her face. Her cloths clapped to her body, neat, black and white. She looked so professional.

"He actually managed to get you on time," she said with a grin.

"Yep and he actually believed me." I said.

"Well you weren't completely lying were you?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah…but I still was lying." I waggled a finger in front of her face. She laughed.

She held her arm, the vortex manipulator clearly visible, "Right better be going, don't want to be late do we?"

I nodded in agreement before placing my hand on her wrist and with a sudden ill feeling as we were both plundered into the vortex.

I laid back my head against the wall, the waiting room entirely empty except for us two we hadn't had to wait very long, but there was this woman who, I can say had no knowledge what so ever and completely got confused with the fishbowl and the drinking fountain. Really how dim can you get? We hadn't seen our Mum though, maybe she came earlier?

"Mr Jack Smith and Miss Tanya Port would you please report to room 5 please," A voice over the PA sounded our fake names seeming wrong to answer to.

We both got up, Libby carrying all the documents needed and headed towards the room 5.

Inside room 5, sat a small pudgy man wearing a black suit in front of the desk, half way there to boldness. He had a name tag placed on his desk, saying Lux.

He gestured towards us, "Sit down please."

I looked to Libby, who nodded and we both sat down in two chairs facing him. I had never been to a job interview before; I just hope Libby knew what she was doing.

"Ah now," he picked up a piece of paper of the desk reading off it, "Mr Smith and Miss Port, how can I help you?" He put the paper down and looked directly at us.

"We wish to join an expedition, Mr Lux. That your corporation is upholding, to the Library to find out exactly what happened." Libby said professionally

Lux seemed to accept her speech, we had fooled him.

"Correct Miss Port and I can presume you are both interested in taking the job?" Mr Lux said.

"Yes," Libby said for both of us.

"I will need your papers?" Mr Lux said holding his hand out.

Libby pulled out the case we had and handed him the documents.

He took it gratefully scanning them for anything that would put us down in getting the job.

He looked back at us handing the documents back and saying, "You both seem to have the necessities and I gladly say that you will be joining our trip. I expect you at the docking bay this time next week." He said curtly before gesturing us to leave.

I couldn't help it as we stood outside his door, now closed, I gave my sister a hi-five, which she scolds me for, but still hi-fived me back. We had only rounded the corner when we bumped into a very familiar face. Oh it was so familiar and I could not believe she was there after so many years.

"Sorry," Mum said wearing a similar outfit to everyone else, all smart and professional. "Professor Song," she said a smile appearing on her lips.

Thank god I had Libby I don't know how I would have answered the shock was just too much.

"I'm Miss Port and this is my colleague Mr Smith." Libby said going all professional again. I gave a weak smile still not really knowing how to respond.

Mum smiled again and all those memories of her holding my hand and give me that smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you both and I know Mr Smith." Her eyes twinkled, "Extraordinary man."

I spoke rather harshly, emotions still whirling around, "Almost every single person seems to say that, there must be so many." I choked. Mum gave me a weird look, not fully understanding why I acted like this. She chooses to ignore it.

"Or we could live in a very small universe," Mum said, but then whispered to us, "But I wouldn't bet on it," she gave a knowing smile before disappearing behind us. I looked to Libby and saw her show no emotion at all the fact we had just met our dead mother. Sometimes I wonder maybe that Libby sometimes tries being too emotionless, even though I know she only does it to act brave, when she really isn't. Dad says we can show our emotions, emotions are good. Even though he's not the best example...maybe that's where Libby gets it from.

* * *

**Another chapter done. Yay!**

**Right it should be known that I had no idea what Lux's real first name is, since it is never mentioned. Unless any of you guys know it, then please tell me!**

**Hopefully it's what you guys were looking for.**

**Review and tell me if it was!**


	3. Getting There

We were the first to arrive, even before Lux. He was surprised to finds us there, but both Libby and I couldn't wait. The excitement in the fact we could save her, was dawning on both of us. We both had to hide it well; I thought I was going to burst.

He came up to us saying, "Ah Miss Port and Mr Smith, it's good to see enthusiastic explorers," a smile forming on his lips.

Of course Libby had to say, "But were not going somewhere that hasn't been explored the Library has schematics and you have maps to get us there. There isn't anything new about it."

I rolled my eyes as a rather confused Lux looked at her, he then changed the subject hurriedly.

"Ah yes… and look! Here come your crew mates."

We both turned behind us to see a miss match of people appear, one horribly was the woman at the waiting room who had gotten the goldfish bowl and drinking fountain mixed up ( I have no idea how she made it on). She was rather tall and skinny with long dark hair cascading down her back she was overall quite pretty. Like all of us we all wore the safety helmets and suits for take-off. Another woman with dark skin walking next, she had her fuzzy hair tied into a bun above her head. The man next to her with a square like face and thick black eyebrows matching his hair colour, the next was dark skinned with an Afro covering his head. Mum was also with them and I had to work so hard to keep my eyes off her.

"Ah let's introduce ourselves I am Mr Lux, this here is Mr…" Lux started.

"Smith, John Smith" I said quickly holding my hand out, "And this is my colleague Miss Port."

Libby nodded in confirmation.

"Ah I've already met Mr Smith and Miss Port," Mum said her eyes gleaming in enjoyment. Really she was probably the most excited person here; she lived in danger and mystery. Well we did too, but I still think she enjoyed it more…

"Yes it was…Professor Song wasn't it?" I said pretending to have a memory lapse.

She nodded in confirmation.

Libby turned to the others, "And what are your names?" she asked.

"Miss Anita Sally," the dark-skinned woman said.

"Mr Dave Wells, pilot" The square-faced man said.

"Miss Evangelista," The skinny woman said.

"I'm Mr Dave Carlo," The dark-skinned man said.

"Another Dave, we're going to have to call you guys something…What about you be Thing one and you be Thing two," I said pointing to each in turn grinning.

Mum eyed me suspiciously, while Libby said annoyed, "Sorry about my colleague, he seems to have this childish attitude sometimes." Libby glared at me and I knew that I was in for it later…

So really I was pushing my luck when I said, "Goes with my childish looks."

"What's Thing One and Thing Two?" Anita asked confused, she wasn't the only one all of them looked confused except of course Mum.

"Ah it's part of an old children's book called 'The Cat In The Hat'. It's from the 21st Century so you probably wouldn't of heard of it," Mum said, everyone else nodded in the agreement.

"How did you hear of it?" Mum asked me.

Luckily years of lying to people to escape dangerous situations on the spot really helps, "Oh my Mother read them to me, huge fan of the series of Dr Zuss stuff…She apparently had found some in a dusty old crate." This was partly true Mum did read them to me and a host over other good books like Narnia… The Zygon Across the Road...actually no that was a horrible story.

Mum paused thinking over something over, "Oh…I read them to my son as well…"

That sent me swirling and I thought I was going to fall.

"Anyway," Lux said clamping his hands together, "Let's hop on board shall we."

With that we were on the space ship heading to the library one step closer…

* * *

It was very cramped inside the Star N664, which only made me appreciate the TARDIS even more. The corridors were only big enough for us to stand in and being circular and having the incredible knack of all looking exactly the same… I was instantly lost and was saved by Libby showing me that everything was numbered before anybody noticed I didn't know where I was going. I still wasn't as bad a Miss Evangelista, instead of walking to the cockpit she ended in the engine room…Something told me we had a lot more of that to come. I was in the cockpit with Dave W-

- "Sorry you two but I can't keep calling one of you Dave W and the other Dave C. You guys must have some nickname." I said in exasperation to them both. They in return just gave me weird looks.

"Well I've never had this problem," Dave W said. Dave C nodded in agreement.

"Never had a nickname either, I was always Dave," Dave C said.

Dave W sat into the pilots chair preparing for our take off.

I thought for a moment before saying "…Which one came first?"

They both looked at each other before turning towards me.

"You mean who was born first?" Dave C asked.

"No, no, no, the one who was part of this crew first. I know one of you have been working for Mr Lux before…Don't know which one…" I said examining them both carefully.

"That would be me," Dave W said confidently.

I clasped my hands in excitement, "Well then that's sorted; you'll be Proper Dave since you were here first."

"What about me?" Dave C said.

"I'll was getting to you," I said holding up my hand, "you'll be," thousands of words flew by my mind. "…Other Dave."

"Other Dave…" he said not sounding particularly happy with the name.

I smiled nodding. And that's when Libby, Mum, Miss Evangelista and Mr Lux walked in.

"Mr Carlo would you please head to you respected spot," Mr Lux said, "You are the technician aren't you?"

Other Dave nodded mutely and walked off to the engine room, muttering underneath his breath, "Other Dave?"

I couldn't help but smile, only to be faced with a death glare from Libby, which wiped the smile right of my face. Really her glares are frightening...just like Mum's actually...

We all strapped in ready for take-off and then Proper Dave switched the engines on. Four Days on a spaceship, here we go.

* * *

For one whole day! We spent going over the plan of action…I was bored beyond comprehension. Being so use to just jumping into action with absolutely no plan at all and only to have one later...was what I was used too. I have no idea how Libby managed to stay awake throughout Mr Lux's speech, it was a nightmare! Not just mind dumbly dull…

Anyway, apparently the plan of action was to break into the Library and search for any corpses (The chances of that are actually minute…trust me I have experience), then to head to the computer core and do a search of the data base, to see if anybody left any form of messages. If all goes to plan then everything should be alright, well…if we didn't have to face the Vasta Navrda, then everything we'll definitely be alright. The one thing I hated about living in a time machine and having parents who made you learn every language there was and then take you through history lessons on everything as well (okay I'll admit, it wasn't always _torture_, but there's so much a kid can take).

You always seemed to have an idea or actually know what is going to happen. It was the worst part of what we were doing now…because half the people I was seeing every day were probably going to die…

So when Mr Lux's speech ended, I quickly scooted off to my room. And just laid flat on my bed, trying to calm my thoughts…

Then the door slid open and someone sat down on my bed.

"Was it really that horrible?" Libby asked lightly.

"Yeah…but that's not it." I said staring up at the ceiling.

Libby went quiet. I don't know half the things that go through my sister's head (which is in some respect is a good thing) and sometimes I wish I did, so I could be…there.

Sadly…it doesn't go vice-versa.

"You're thinking about them dying, aren't you?" She said lying down next to me, making me shuffle over.

"Yeah…" I said.

"We can't save them all." Libby said.

"I know!" I said, "But…I sometimes wished we could, just going against time once in a while…Anyway were only able to save Mum, because we know Dad had to look away when she was killed. Right?"

"Right," Libby said smiling, and I could of sworn that her smile just faltered a bit…just a bit.

Is Libby not telling me something?

* * *

We had breakfast at the usually time, except well I actually had to get out of bed before eight…What a shocker.

I need my beauty sleep, you know?

That was when Proper Dave came in and said that one of the escape pods had gone.

My day just got worse…

"Have you got a track on it?" Libby asked looking at the many screens in front of us, in the bridge. Everybody was gathered around looking.

"Yep…about 30 miles," Proper Dave said, "It's a good thing it's so close."

That's when the most obvious thing occurred to me.

"Where's Miss Evangelista?" I asked.

Everybody turned round to look at me, their faces showing their minds ticking.

"Oh…" Mum said, it dawning on her.

"You don't think…" Anita said.

"That she's taken the pod?" Other Dave said.

"No…" I said, "It doesn't sound like her…I mean she wouldn't do it on purpose…"

"Your right," Libby said scratching her chin. "I can't see her doing it as well."

Mr Lux took command, "Proper Dave turn the ship around, were going to retrieve Miss Evangelista."

It took about an hour to retrieve Miss Evangelista. She had mistaken the escape pod for the toilet. Which I must put in, isn't really a hard thing to do…Even I could tell.

Then she didn't again the next day... Really? How dumb can you get?

For those wondering what my job and Libby's was on this expedition...then well Libby is a doctor, which is a bit ironic in some aspects, but then I'm just the assistant...so a nurse really...

We spent the rest of the day revising the plan and preparing ourselves. Then Proper Dave announced our arrival and we suited up ready...

Then stopping off the spaceship we came into a world…a world that only Libby and I knew…

* * *

**Okay I found out what Lux's real name is, 'Strackman Lux'. So just ditch what I originally did… But for the others I went and did a deep search watching Silence in the Library and Forest of the Dead and I couldn't find anything. *sigh***

**So they're stuck with what I give them. **

**Sorry about the wait, but I had huge writers block for this chapter. The ideas just weren't coming...so if this feels...yuck...it probably is.**

**The next chapter is most defiantly going to be better. That I can promise.**


	4. Dad

We were here, in the dusty bookshelves, books, being our constant company where ever we were on this world. We walked aimlessly, following Mr Lux, his short stumpy legs not making much progress. Light shone through the great glass windows, casting unwelcoming shadows that held more than most thought…

I found it creepy…wondering along the empty corridors of this vast world. There was nothing, not a single life form in sight…and that was what scared me the most. Traveling with Dad tells you things…like an empty room isn't always an _empty _room.

Both Libby and I knew about the Vastra Neravada… but that was it; that was all we could get out of Dad. But then who wants to talk about how someone you loved died? We did though manage to squeeze out that Mum had actually been vaporized to save the whole entire library…But right now though?…There wasn't really anybody to save. Let alone a whole library…if you keep out of your mind that every shadow could be infected…

"Professor Song?" Mr Lux said pointing to a bare wall, books surrounding it.

Mum nodded getting out her sonic blaster and pointing it at the wall. The wall quickly disappeared, becoming a square hole. We all stepped through...

I was so glad that we were wearing suits.

In front of us, staring with a frowning expression was…Dad. I knew it was him even though he looked so _different_ to the Dad I knew.

He wore a long trench coat, with a stripy suit underneath. Completely different to the bow tie-loving dad he will be. His hair was spiky instead of floppy and made him look well…cool. He actually dressed better in this reincarnation then the one after. That was a definite shock.

I watched as Mum being the first one through swaggered up to him and said something that I hadn't heard for so _long._

"_Hello sweetie."_

It was so sad what Dad did next and I knew that Mum was in for a lot of pain.

"Get out." There was no recognition at all that he had ever met her… Nothing. He just brushed her off like dirt on a pair of jeans. Dad didn't know who was standing before him and it hurt me to know this…I felt Mum's pain, even though I realised she hadn't noticed yet.

"Doctor," The red haired woman beside him said, really I hadn't noticed her I was a bit preoccupied with the fact I was meeting a younger version of my Dad. I knew she was a companion of Dad's…I didn't know which one…

"All of you," Dad says pointing to where we come from. "Get back in that rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the Library and lived. They won't believe you."

Mum typically ignores what he says saying, "Unclip your helmets every one. We've got breathers."

Following her instructions we do so…well a few of us.

"How do you know there not androids?" Anita asks still wearing her helmet.

"'Cause I've dated androids. There rubbish." Mum answers. Not really something I wanted to hear from my own Mum…

"Who is this?" Lux demands from Mum walking up to her. "You said we were the only expedition? I don't pay for excludes."

Mum just brushes it off, "I lied, I always lie. There's bound to be others."

"Miss Evangelista," Mr Lux says turning towards her, "I want to see all the contracts."

Miss Evangelista quickly starts rummaging through her bag looking what she needs. Everybody else just stands around not really doing anything. Libby was doing the same, so I presumed it was best to act like that as well, cover and all.

"Came from the north door, yeah? How was that? Much damage?" Mum asks Dad and like before he ignores it saying instead.

"Please just leave. I'm asking you seriously and probably to just- Hang on. Did you just say expedition?" Dad asks scanning every individual in question.

"My expedition," Lux supplies for him, "I funded it."

"Oh please don't tell me," Dad says pleadingly. "You're not are you? Please don't tell me you're Archaeologists."

Mum smirks up at him (I myself having trouble trying not to laugh) and says, "Got a problem with Archaeologists?"

Dad looks down at her, "I'm a time traveler I point and laugh at Archaeologists."

I couldn't help it the laugh escapes my lips, but I'm quickly shut up by Libby, her cold stare hitting me from the other side of the room. She seemed to be giving me a lot of cold stares recently...Everybody else looks at me weirdly, wondering why I laughed.

Mum carried on as if nothing happened. She held out her hand for Dad, still smirking, "Ah, Professor River Song, Archaeologists."

Dad took the shake, "River Song? Lovely name. As you are leaving," Dad started to herd us towards where we had come, "and you're leaving now. You need to set up quarantine, code the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again, not one living thing. Not here, not – stop right there!" He shouts, Anita heading in one direction, only to be stopped by Dad and brought back to the middle of the room.

"What's your name?"

"Anita?"

"Anita, stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows." Dad says looking her straight in the eye. "And go safely back to your ship that goes for all of you, stay in the light! Just find a nice bright spot and stand…" he turns to everyone, all eyes on him. "If you understand me look very scared…"

Blank faces responded.

"No, a bit more scared then that…"

Dad sighs before carrying on, "Okay that'll do for now. You!" he points to Other Dave still near the entrance Mum had made. "Who are you?"

"Dave," Other Dave said.

"Okay, Dave," Dad said, starting to lead him out to where we had come from.

Other Dave stops him, "Oh well Other Dave, because that's ah, Proper Dave the pilot. He was the first Dave. So when-"

"Other Dave," Dad says sternly, interrupting him and leading through the hole in the wall. "The way you came, does it look the same as before?"

"Yeah, oh it's a bit darker." Other Dave said, peering into the darkness.

"How much darker?" Dad asked.

"Well, I can see where we came through, just like a moment ago, I can't now…"

"Seal this door, we'll find another way out," Dad says walking back into the room.

"Would you-" Other Dave started but decided against it. Instead following Dad's instructions.

"We're not trying to find a way out," Lux said, then turning to Miss Evangelista, "Miss Evangelista."

Miss Evangelista walked up to the Dad and his companion, holding out sheets of paper. "I'm Mr Lux's personal everything," she said breathlessly. "You need to sign these contracts, agreeing your individual experiences at the Library, of the Intellectual Property of the Fundamental Lux Cooperation." She said struggling with the last words, Lux miming what she was saying.

"Right give it here," Both the red haired and Dad said, grabbing the paper and tearing them in half. Leaving a very stunned Miss Evangelista to walk away.

Lux angrily went up to them, "My family built this Library, I have rights."

"You have a mouth that won't stop," Mum said her face completely serious, then she turned to Dad. "You think there's danger here?

"Something came to this library and killed everything in it." Dad said. "Killed a whole world, danger? Could be…"

"That was a hundred years ago," Mum answered, "the Library's been silently for a hundred years. Whatever came here is long dead."

Dad turned sharply to look at her, from where he had been gazing across the room, "Bet your life…"

Mum smirked, "Always…"

Dad merely looked at her, before wondering off.

"What are you doing?" Lux asked angrily to Other Dave, who was standing next to our grand entrance.

"He said seal the door?" Other Dave said confused, tool in hand.

"You're taking orders from him?" Lux said disbelievingly, pointing his torch at Dad.

"Spooky isn't it?" Dad said taking the torch right out of Lux's hands, appearing where they were standing and walking away.

He strode past everyone in the middle of the room, going to the other far end, the red head following obediently. Everyone else taking shy steps closer to where they were. Dad turned his torch on shining it into the dark.

"Almost every species has an irrational fear of the dark," Dad said, everybody gazing into the deathly, quiet darkness.

"And for good reason," I said speaking for the first time.

If he had heard my words, Dad didn't show it, "But there wrong…it isn't rational…it's Vastra Neravada."

"What's Vastra Neravade?" the red head asked.

"It's what's in the dark…what's always in the dark…" Libby said her eyes transfixed onto the shadows themselves, I stepped closer to her, sensing her unease.

Dad turned to look at her. "You've heard of them before?" he asked.

Libby nodded, "I was only a kid…they took my mother…"

It wasn't completely true, but it wasn't completely false either.

Dad's old eyes betrayed his sorrow, "I'm sorry…"

Libby gave a half-hearted smile, "Don't be…it wasn't your fault."

And yet…in some way…

it was…

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I haven't had internet for three months, so I couldn't update.**

**If you enjoyed this chapter (hopefully it was better than the last one...I still have something against it...) then leave me a review! Even if you didn't enjoy it you can still review, just tell me why. That's all I ask.  
**

**Because I'm on summer holidays (Hurry!) I can update quicker. So expect the next chapter soon.  
**


	5. The Little Girl

"Lights!" Dad shouted, chucking Lux's torch back to him. "That's what we need lights! Have you got lights."

"What for?" Mum asks.

Dad ignores her, "Form a circle, safe area, as big as you can." He motions with his hands. "Lights pointing out."

"Do as he says," Mum motions to the crew.

"You're not listening to this man?" Lux said, angry and confused.

"Apparently I am," Mum retorts back. "Anita unhook the lights. Other Dave seal the door then help Anita. Mr Lux put your helmet back on and block the visor. Proper Dave, Tanya activate the terminal, I want you both to find out what happened a hundred years ago. Pretty boy, your with me. Step into my office."

Mum said that so quickly, I had to repeat what she said, inside my head, just to make sure that I hadn't been called…But then so didn't Miss Evangelista.

"Professor Song," Lux says, "why am I the only one wearing a helmet?"

Mum smirks. "I don't fancy you." She then carries on walking behind a desk.

Lux taking his helmet off grumpily.

Dad wonders over to Proper Dave and Libby, who are both looking at one of the Libraries terminals.

"Proper Dave, Tanya" Dad said, "I can help you."

Mum voice sounds from the other side of the room. "Pretty boy. With me I said."

Dad looks over to Mum, not fully registering what had been said.

The red head, leans on a table looking at Dad with a mischievous smile.

Dad notices her stance.

"Oh! I'm pretty boy." He said, pointing at himself.

"Yes!" The red head said, then frowns. "Oh…that came out a bit quick…"

"Pretty?" Dad asks.

The red head shrugs, "Meh."

Dad starts striding across to Mum, only to have another outburst.

"Don't let your shadows cross!" he points accusingly at Miss Evangislista, walking past Anita. "Don't even let them touch. Anyone of them can be infected."

They all looked at him confused, as he carries on walking to Mum.

"How can a shadow be infected?" Other Dave questions, voicing everyone else's thoughts, only not to be explained.

I sneakily walk over to Dad and Mum, Libby frowning at my movements. At my innocent expression, she shrugs carrying on helping Proper Dave.

I crane my neck to see what Mum and Dad were doing. Mum, had opened her backpack, the symbolic blue, worn diary appearing. Dad eyeing it suspiciously.

"Thanks," Mum said, flicking through the diary.

"For what?" Dad asks.

"For the usual. Coming when I call."

"Oh that was you?"

"Your doing a very good job acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason."

"Ah, well…a fairly good one…" Dad said.

I knew exactly what it was. I was also pretty sure my heart was going to break…very soon.

"Should we do diaries then?" Mum asks, stopping on a page. She then studies his face. "Going by your face…I'll say it's early days for you…"

Very early days…

"Yeah, so um…" Mum looks to a page in her diary. "Crash of the Byzantium?"

She looks expectantly up at Dad. He answers, his face blank and expressionless.

"Obviously not ringing any bells…" Mum said, turning another page in her diary. "Right um…Oh…Picnic at Asgard." Her face becomes dreamily at those words, thinking back to that moment. "Have we done Asgard yet?"

Dad stares blankly back.

"Obviously not…Blimey very early days then…" She starts flicking through her diary again. "Life of a time traveler. Never thought it would be such hard work…Um…"

She looked back up into Dad's face, her eyes growing soft. She spoke so very quietly.

"Look at you…" she said gasping softly. "You're so _young_… "

"I'm really not," Dad said.

"Oh, but you…_are_…Your eyes…" Mum reached up, stroking a very confused Dad's face, he momentarily stared at her hand. "Your younger then I've ever seen you…"

"You've seen me before then?" Dad asked.

Realization dawned on Mum's face, I almost couldn't watch anymore…

"Doctor…" She said, looking him right in the eyes, her voice so very low and pleading. "Please tell me you know who I am…"

The way Dad looked at her… There was really no need to say what he said next.

"Who are you?"

Mum's arm retreated, her face…heart broken.

I wanted to cry.

_Bring, bring. Bring, bring._

I sprung round to what sounded like a…No it couldn't possibly.

"Sorry that was us!" Libby shouted.

"We were trying to get into the security protocols. We've seemed to have set something off. Sorry." Proper Dave said. "What is that…?"

_Bring, bring…Bring, bring._

"An alarm?" Proper Dave carried on.

Everybody eyes searched the whole entire room, trying to find the source of the noise.

_Bring, bring. Bring, bring._

"Doctor…" The red headed woman said, coming up to him. "That sound like a…?"

"It is." Dad supplied. "It's a phone."

Proper Dave and Libby were busy fiddling with the controls of the terminal.

"Trying to call up the data call, but it's not responding." Proper Dave said, Libby frowning. "Just that noise."

_Bring, bring. Bring, bring._

"But it's a _phone!_" the red head persisted.

"Let me try something." Dad said, pushing Libby and Proper Dave out of the way. Everybody else crowding around the terminal.

Dad started to mess around with the controls, trying to find a way in.

The machine made a bleeping noise, 'Access Denied' appearing on the screen, in red.

"Okay, didn't like that. Let's try something else." Dad said, returning to his random button pressing.

Suddenly the screen started to flicker, a picture appearing.

"Okay, here it comes." Dad said.

Only for it to flicker onto a small girl, with long brown hair, wearing a purple dress. She seemed to be colouring in, paper stream in front of her.

"Hello…" Dad said, definitely not what he was expecting.

"Hello." She answered back, and then a sudden thought crossed her mind. "Are you in my television?"

"Well…no." Dad said, confused about this as well. "I'm somewhere in space…um…I was trying to all up the Data-core retrieval route security program processor."

"Would you like to speak to my Dad?" She asked, politely.

"Yep or your Mum. That we'll be lovely."

The girl frowned staring at Dad, before acting like a light bulb had just go on inside her head.

"Hey! I know you." She said. "Your in my Library."

"Your Library?" Dad said.

"The Library never been on television before…what have you done?" The girl looked extremely worried.

"Oh, um… I just rerouted the interface-" Dad said, only to be cut off as the image of the little girl as she disappeared.

Dad stands back annoyed at the sudden cut off.

"Who was that?" Mum asks.

Dad tries once again to get into the date core, only for 'Access Denied' to appear again.

I look over to Libby, to see if she has an idea. She is just frowning, telling me she is trying to work it out.

Dad suddenly gives up, running to the other side of the room, to another terminal shouting:

"Keep working on those lights! We need those lights!"

"You heard him people," Mum said, going in Dad's direction. "Let there be light!"

Proper Dave goes back to fiddling on the controls. Everybody else going back to what they originally were doing. I wonder over to Libby, who has taken a few necessary steps away from Proper Dave.

"Worked it out yet?" I asked her in a low whisper.

"Yes..." Libby breathes.

"So when do we go into action, to save Mum?" I asked.

"We're still a long way from that... Just promise me one thing?"

"Uh, yeah?" I said confused.

"What ever you do don't go into the shadows..."

"As if I don't no that." I said sarcastically.

"No, really..." Libby said, worry etched on her features. "Don't even touch them..."

I watched her walk back to Proper Dave to help him. As I did, I replayed what she had said in my head...

There was definitely something Libby wasn't telling me...

Then something whacked me in the face.

* * *

**Okay, just wanted you to know, I'm going away on New Year's. And where we are going there is no Internet, so I won't be able to update and that goes for my other stories. So just warning you…**

**So Happy New Year, for when it comes along.**

**Hopefully Christmas was better than mine…I ended up ill (horrible, if I say so). And because I forgot: MERRY CHRISTMAS! (As you can see it's been put up in capitals to show great importance.)**

**So review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**Every review is appreciated. **


	6. First Death

I rubbed my head repeatedly before bending down and picking up the reason my head was pounding. It was a book…and ordinary book.

"What's that?" I heard Dad question from across the room.

I looked round to everybody watching the books flying over the top of their heads, some dodging them. Except Miss Evangelista, who seemed to be having stress, with this many books flying around.

"I didn't do that? Did you do that?" Dad said.

"Not me." Proper Dave said.

I just managed to dodge another book aimed at my head.

"What's CAL?" Dad asks, books hitting him left and right, not seeming to care.

CAL…I've heard that somewhere before…

_We had just come back from the park. We walked quietly through the door, Libby wondering up the stairs to where are bedroom was. I stopped; coming to the door to where I knew the adults resided in the living room, I listened._

"_And that's it…" Dad's voice is even more sour and upset then when we had arrived at Gran and Gramps place._

"_So what happens?" Gramps voice is rough, still full of emotion. _

"_I don't know…" Dad said, trying to keep his voice in check. "He…well- I can trust Libby to make sure he never-"_

"_But that's it," Gran said, "Your trusting a twelve-year-old to try and keep something like this hushed up?" Her voice is strict and aggressive._

"_What else I'm supposed to do" Dad pleads, " I can't just-"_

"_You're the Doctor for goodness sake." Gran said. "You do not run and hid. You face what is to come."_

"_But this?" Dad questions. "I would never of-"_

"_You made the choice." Gramps voice is steady and low. "You choose this to help him…and that is what you have to live with."_

"_Why? Both of us made sure that they would never be too affected until they were old enough? But Matt…"_

"_It hurts when you lose someone, even the best of us are upset." Gramps said, trying to cheer Dad up._

"_I know…" Dad said. "I lost whole planet? Remember? I think I know quite well."_

"_Yes, but Matt didn't…" Gramps said quietly. _

"_Now," Gran said, wanting to change the subject, "What's all this about CAL?"_

"_It's an idea…" Dad said. "But it could work…"_

An idea…

The trip down memory lane had left me staring at a certain spot for god knows how long. But it did remind me, the first time Dad had tried to find away to save Mum.

I had only been five, so I couldn't remember the details. But I knew that CAL, for Dad, was a plan to save Mum. But I couldn't say anything else. But…what they were talking about in the memory…it didn't make sense. If I was right, then that was when we had gone over to tell Gran and Gramps about Mum's death…So why weren't they upset? Well, they were, but it wasn't about that…Apparently, it was…me.

That just didn't make any sense?

"What's causing that?" Mum said, bringing me back to reality, books flying through the air once again. "Is it the little girl?"

"But who is the little girl?" Dad asked, "What has she got to do with this place?"

It was then Libby, tapped my shoulder.

"What were you staring at?" Libby asked, slight concern on her features.

"Nothing…Just had a sudden thought…"

"You were staring at one place, for at least a whole two minutes…it must have been a pretty big thought?"

"Yeah…it was." Libby could get pretty annoying with Dad's: keep-an-eye-on Matt-for-he-tends-to-do-stupid-stuff, rule. It was one of the many rules Dad came up with to keep us out of trouble. But, then it wasn't like we actually paid attention to those rules.

Speak of the devil.

"How does the data core work? What's the principal?" Dad asked, his question directed at Mum.

"Ask Mr Lux."

So he asks him. "CAL? What is it?"

"I'm sorry, you didn't sign your personal experience contracts." Lux said.

"Mr Lux…" Dad said, stalking towards him, "Right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life…and your protecting a patent."

"I'm protecting my family's pride." Lux argues back. Dad's face inches from his.

"Well…funny thing Mr Lux." Dad said, his tone dangerous. "I don't want to see everyone in the room dead, because some idiot thinks his pride is more important."

The two men, stare into each other's eyes, until Mum interrupts.

"So, why don't you sign his contract?" She said. They all turn to look at her. "I didn't either. I'm getting as bad as you."

Nor, funny enough did Libby or me. It must run in the family.

Dad, slight speechless, ends up opening and closing his mouth, until his brain eventually catches up.

"Okay, okay." He said, now wondering around the room. "Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actually date a hundred years ago? What physically happened?"

"There was a message from the Library, just one." Mum said. "The lights are going out. Then the computer sealed the planet and there was nothing for a hundred years."

"It's taken three generations of my family, just to decode the seals and get back in." Lux said.

"Um," Miss Evangelista said, interrupting. "Excuse me?"

"Not just now." Lux said.

I look towards her, her face slightly worried.

"There was one other thing in the last message." Mum bends down to her rucksack.

"That's confidential." Lux said.

"I trust this man, with my life. With everything." Mum said, ending the argument.

"You've only just met him?"

"Nope, he's only just met me…" Mum, starts pressing on her scanner, Dad coming over to read what it will say.

"Um, this could be important, actually?" Miss Evangelista said, once again.

"In a moment." Lux said, clearly angry.

"This is a data extract-"

Ignoring what Mum was saying, I went over to where Miss Evangelista was. Where an opening had suddenly appeared. This was more my thing.

"I wonder where this leads?" I say out loud, I lean in trying to make out anything in the darkness.

"We should wait for the others…" Miss Evangelista said, clearly not sure what to do.

"Come on." I said. "We'll be back before they know it." I could never resist an adventure.

She seems unsure then nods. I smile back and we head in.

They never noticed us leave.

* * *

I turn my flashlight on; it winks into the darkness, shining our path. We slowly walk forwards, books on either side of us, dust covering the shelves they were on. An opening appears and, as we walk through it, we come to a bigger room.

"This must be where people read." I said, picking up a random book scattered, onto of a desk. It was pretty much how every desk looked. Books, paper, pens scattered each one, some even left open. I drop the book onto the desk.

"They seemed to of left in a hurry…" I said. Miss Evangelista nods next to me.

"What do you think happened to them?" She asks.

"I don't know…" I said, true to my words. "But what ever it was…it must have been pretty important to make them all leave…"

I wonder over to one side of the room, picking up books as I go along, flicking through them, and then putting them back down.

Miss Evangelista heads to the middle of the room, where a lone chair sits.

"There doesn't seem to be-"

The high pitch scream, stops me in mid speech.

I turn round, just in time, to watch the skeleton of Miss Evangelista fall onto the chair.

My mind went numb.

* * *

**Starting to get more exciting now...well I think it is. **

**Thanks for the reviews and such. They keep me writing.  
**

**I'm going on holiday soon...so I might not update for sometime...Yep, just warning you.  
**

**If you have any thoughts as to what might happen or, what stuff means then place a review. It's good to know what you guys think is going on. And any criticism is appreciated. So please review?  
**


End file.
